nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)/Interceptor
Interceptor is a game mode featured in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) that involves a one versus one free-roam attrition across both factions. The amount of participating racers and SCPD units is limited to a single participant for each faction. A racer and an SCPD officer compete against each other with either having different goals for success. *The racer has to either escape the pursuing officer's engagement range for 30 seconds or wreck the SCPD unit. *The SCPD officer has to bust the racer suspect by either depleting their damage meter or pinning them against their unit. Both participants of an interceptor event have a damage meter shown above their vehicle with segments highlighting their current structural rigidity. The damage meter of a vehicle can be lowered by ramming them and targeting equipment usage towards them. Depleting a vehicle's damage meter will wreck them and leave their vehicle inoperable for the remainder of the event. Nitrous can be utilised by both factions during an event. The racer can earn nitrous by performing dangerous driving maneuvers and interaction with other participating vehicles, but the SCPD unit will regenerate nitrous once reaching a high rate of speed and can earn supplements by interacting with racers. Finishing an interceptor event will reward the player with a distinction for completing below that time target, a merit for completing below that time target but beyond the distinction target, and a pass for busting the racer beyond any time target. Equipment Equipment is given to both participants of an interceptor, with the selection of available items differing between faction and event. *Racers can be given Spike Strips, EMPs, Jammers, and Turbos. *SCPD officers can be given Spike Strips, EMPs, Helicopter Support, and Roadblocks. Events Multiplayer Interceptor events can take place on any of the available multiplayer start points, and players are given equipment for multiplayer sessions based on the faction they are representing. Joining a multiplayer lobby for an interceptor event will highlight the start point, weather conditions, time of day, route distance, current players, and the player representing each faction. Once a session is locked, players will move to car selection which will be limited to a specific performance tier and faction specific cars. The starting grid of an interceptor event is arranged with the racer ahead of the pursing SCPD officer, and once the opening vignette has finished, both are allowed to free-roam Seacrest County throughout the duration of the event. All participating vehicles have a damage meter shown above their vehicle throughout the event. Any vehicle that has its damage meter depleted will be eliminated from the event and will not be able to participate for the remainder of the event. Players nearing the remainder of the damage meter are warned as being at "critical damage", and this is also highlighted to all other participants. *SCPD officers bust the racer suspect by depleting their damage meter. *Racers can wreck the SCPD unit by depleting their damage meter. The engagement range, shown as a red and blue alternating circle on the mini-map, highlights the area in which the SCPD unit is in pursuit of a racer. A racer leaving that circle will enter "Cooldown", and will have to remain undetected by the SCPD unit for 30 seconds to escape. SCPD units can re-engage with the racer suspect if they can get their vehicle within range again before they escape through cooldown. Players can earn bounty as they continue with the event, and additional bounty is awarded based on their performance at the end of the event. The amount rewarded is based on the player's performance and the winning faction of the event. Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Event Types (Hot Pursuit (2010))